1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to yarn suitable for machine knitting and to safety garments incorporating the yarn.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of patents have issued disclosing various safety garments but none has been entirely satisfactory and few have attained extensive commercial success. Knit safety gloves having been manufactured of yarn having a single stainless steel core wire wrapped only with Kevlar. Cut resistance is provided by the Kevlar wrapping and by the stainless steel wire strand in the core of the yarn. Kevlar is rough or abrasive and harsh to the feel and gloves and other garments made from such yarn are somewhat uncomfortable to the wearer, are of an unattractive color and are difficult to clean. Light and many cleaning fluids have degradative effects upon Kevlar which decreases the life of gloves and other garments made therefrom.
Applicant has found that the volume of stainless steel per unit length of yarn can be increased and thus the cut resistance of the yarn and garments made therefrom increased without lessening the knittability of the yarn by incorporating in the core two or three strands of stainless steel wire of lesser diameter than the diameter of the single strand heretofore employed and that the appearance, comfort, cleanability and life of a glove or other garment made of the yarn can be enhanced very materially by substituting nylon for the Kelvar or preferably by wrapping the Kevlar wrapped core with an outer wrapping of nylon.